1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carriers for babies, and specifically to sling-type baby carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Babies enjoy being held much of the time. Holding a baby securely for more than a brief moment generally requires two hands. If the caregiver is standing or moving around, holding a baby is tiring since most of the baby's weight is on the arms. Since both hands are busy, it is difficult for a caregiver to accomplish other tasks while holding the baby.
Baby carriers of various designs are well known. One common type is the front pack type, which holds the baby against the caregiver's chest using a system of straps and buckles, with the baby's legs passing through a pair of leg holes. The baby may face either forward or backward.
Sling-type baby carriers are designed to be draped over one shoulder of a caregiver. Baby slings typically have a pouch for the baby, a strap or tail which loops around the caregiver, and an attachment for securing the carrier. The attachment may be a simple knot. A knot has the difficulty of being time-consuming to tie and untie when necessary. Various types of buckles and straps may be used for attachment. A common attachment is a pair of rings through which the tail is looped. With this type of attachment, the tail can slip out of the rings, allowing the baby to fall.
Typical baby slings have a pouch constructed of a single layer of fabric. This arrangement requires one or more seams at or close to the point where the pouch attaches to the attachment device. These attachment seams are under considerable strain when the baby is in the carrier. The attachment seams tend to rip out with prolonged use of the carrier.
A baby sling (sold under the trademark Over the Shoulder Baby Holder) is known in which a pillow is located between two layers of fabric continuous with the pouch fabric. In this sling the pouch fabric passes through two rings, the pouch fabric is folded around the pillow, and the attachment seams pass through the pillow. The pouch fabric is not folded in half and the pouch does not have two fabric layers. The pouch is relatively narrow, so that the baby may fall out. The bumpers are flat. The tail is narrow, and a stiffening rod is included at the end of the tail to prevent the tail slipping through the rings. The rod adds to the expense and complexity of the carrier, and can be uncomfortable for the user.
A baby sling is also known having single fabric layer construction, two locking rings, a shoulder pad, and a wide tail. Baby slings having locking buckles are well known. Other known slings include HoJo and Sling Ease.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,925 by Knittel discloses a sling-type baby carrier having a pouch and a single adjustable shoulder strap to be worn across the caregivers' shoulders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,543 by Bolton discloses a tubular sling-type carrier having a resilient, semi-rigid pad located between the layers of material of which the carrier is made. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,865 by Wilmink discloses a baby carrying bag having an adjustable shoulder strap and drawstrings. The Baby Book, by William Sears, M.D., & Martha Sears, R.N., 1993, chapter 14, discloses the use of a sling-type baby carrier and a variety of positions for use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a baby sling solving the aforementioned problems is desired.